


Blurry

by LaddyAnonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cheating, Domestic Violence, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Heartache, Heartbreak, Implied Levi/Eren Yeager, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lesbian Character, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Non-Evil Krista, Older Mikasa Ackerman, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Physical Abuse, Possible Character Death, Sad with a Happy Ending, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), anger issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaddyAnonymous/pseuds/LaddyAnonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi are married and in love. So they think. Levi is a detective and works hard stressful days. Eren stays at home as the house husband, cleaning and cooking. Eren and Levi's relationship has been rocky. Eren has to hide the bruises from his friends and Levi has to hide the fact that he has a drinking problem from his co-workers.<br/>One night can change everything when Eren finds out things he should have never known about. The question is; will he stay with Levi and try to work things out or give up their relationship and escape from the grabbing hands of what could be death.<br/>This was a broken abusive relationship with a man he's not even sure loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blurry

**Third Person's Prov.**

_I wish I was a better person._

_I wish I was a better cook or at least given the opportunity to cook something you won't throw out._

_I wish I was skinnier but even if I lost 20 lbs you'd still call me fat, lard ass, whale, hippo, obese pig. So what's the point??? I wish I was a better cleaner._

_I wish our house was cleaner. I'm tired of hearing you bitch- Well maybe if you helped out it wouldn't be dirty._

_I wish I had more confidence in "Us"._

_I wish you said you loved me._

_I wish you'd give me massages and enjoyed chocolate strawberries and champagne._

_I wish you'd be more romantic and show me love._

_I wish you were around to fill the void so wouldn't have to with other things._

_I wish I wasn't so sad and depressed or frustrated._

_I wish I didn't cuss so much._

_I wish I was better._

_I wish you were better._

_I wish you'd call me or text me or email me more._

_I wish I'd have more support._

_I wish I still gave a fuck but I don't anymore. I wish I could be done. But I still love you... **\- Eren Yeager**_

Eren gently closes his black leather notebook then drops his pen to his side. He grabs the two little sliver squares that stick out of the edge of the leather notebook and presses them together, holding them in place as he reaches for his lock. He puts the metal bar between the two metal square hoops and locks the notebook making it unable to be read by anyone but him. Eren shoves the notebook into a black book bag and slides it under the bed that's in front of him. He grabs the key to the lock off the floor and slips his chain off from around his neck un-clipping the hook on it and sliding the key on it. He quickly hooks it around his neck and places it under his grey and blue sweatshirt where it's safe from being seen by anyone. He slowly stands up on his numb- from sitting on the wooden floor too long- legs and stretches his back with a wince of pain. He lifts his sweatshirt looking at his tan stomach and slowly turns his body to face the old mirror across the room to see the reflection of something _not so pretty to look at,_ his side covered in a big dark purple-ish black and yellow bruise. He gently places _"_  his hand against the colored skin and lets out a hiss as the seething pain that hits him. _" Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"_ He drops his sweatshirt. _Well I deserved it.. I`m a fucking idiot sometimes I swear.._   turning he grabs his cell phone from the bedside table and clicks the power button turning it on and looking at the big white numbers and almost pisses himself.

**7:45 PM**

His eyes widen to twice their size in fear and his heart beat quickens making it the only thing he can hear at that moment. He quickly shoves his phone in his front jean pocket and runs down the stairs -almost falling down them- and heads straight for the kitchen. _Shit.. Shit..Shit... I was supposed to start on dinner twenty minutes ago.. I'm so dead.. I won't even get to plead for mercy..._ He opens up the first convert he see's and pulls out a red pot and sits it on the stove. He just stares at it. _What the fuck am I supposed tomake? What can I make quickly within less then ten minutes? and that doesn't taste like- Dog shit... That's what my food was called...last time.._  He frowns, Suddenly a wave of depression hits him in the gut at full speed and he looks down at his feet.

_Maybe Google can help?_

He turns and walks into the living room that's contacted to the kitchen and grabs the laptop off the couch- that's been on the charger for 5 hours straight but is only 65% charged of course. He sits it on the dinning room table, and opens it, pressing his finger down on the start button, he waits for the grumble of the laptop before letting go. The bright wall paper of him, Mikasa, and Armin at the beach, shines brightly in his eyes, blinding him slightly. He clicks the Google chrome icon and waits for the white box to pop up when it does there`s a loading circle, making Eren glares at it.

_Shitty internet..._

"Seriously? Hurry the fuck up or I'll go in the kitchen and put you in that stupid fucking pot then slowly boil you-" The white box finally loads and the big colorful letters of GOOGLE pop up. "That's what I thought, You fucker" He clicks the search bar and types in good tasting ten minute meals and clicks the enter button on the key board. The box once more turns white and takes its time loading, making Eren even more on edge, finally it loads and he quickly starts looking over the links. As he's looking through the links he see's one that makes him cringe in disgust.

"What the fuck... How does ten minute meals have anything to do with _porn?"_ He clicks the link out of curiosity and watches as the white box becomes grey and slowly a video box pops up in the middle of the grey with the most disgusting image on the front of it ever. "What the fuck? Big boob titan women gets fucked by colossal titan cock...." The look of horror on Eren's face could have made the dead laugh. "What the fuck are these people into these days.."

"Gross" He mutters to himself and clicks the back arrow.

Nothing happens.

"If it just froze I'm going to kill someone...... _I'm going to kill everyone_ " He continues to repeatedly click the back arrow till the computer finally jumps back all the way to the Google home screen. " I'm going to fucking kill you, you piece of useless metal garbage" He retypes in good tasting ten minute meals and waits for it to reload again, when it finally goes back to the row of links again, he continues his search. **Top ten easy and good tasting meals** "That'll work.. " He clicks the link. A row of pictures of food and their recipes appear on the screen and he starts to reads them over, looking for the perfect one.

" Salmon With Brown Sugar Glaze Fettuccine with sweet pepper-Cayenne Sauce.. Takes twenty minutes.. so no..BBQ sandwiches.. No tried that..Bow Tie Pasta.. Don't have the right sauce or noodles.. Teriyaki Spiced Pork-chops.. only fifteen minutes... plus I have those pork-chops in the freezer.. and I can make some kind of good side to go with it.." He closes the laptop and turns around, heading straight into the kitchen and pulling all the cooking pans and pots out that will be needed. He opens the freezer and pulls out the pork chops, sitting them on the counter.

_Time to get started..._

* * *

**8:00pm**

Fifty-five minutes later, the tables set, the foods ready, Eren's bathed and dressed in a clean pair of fresh jeans and a green T-shirt. Plus boxers. He closes his eyes and deeply inhales then slowly exhales out then puts on a bright grin. Stay calm... A loud beat makes Eren jump and let out a gasp. He reaches into his back pocket and clicks the power button. A red square with an envelop in the middle of it with a number one on top of it. "Who messaged me?" He whispers and clicks the red message square, the screen moves to the messenger, at the top on the right hand side in print is the name **"Mikasa"**.

To: Me  
From: Mikasa  
Hey  
He lets out a sigh in relief.  
Scared me..  
He sends a message back to her.  
To: Mikasa  
From: Me   
Hi  
A few seconds later there's another beep.  
To: Me  
From: Mikasa   
Can you come over?

He stares down at the message in worry.

_What do I say? I can't just say no she'll flip..._

While he's lost in his thoughts another three beeps pulls him out, making him look down at his screen.

To: Me  
From: Mikasa  
Eren?? Are you okay??   
To: Me  
From: Mikasa  
Where are you?? =  
To: Me  
From: Mikasa  
Did something happen??  
To: Mikasa  
From: Me  
NO! calm down..I can't maybe later

He puts his phone on vibrate and sets it on the counter next to him in hopes to ignore it and get back to work but the world has other plans for him when his phone Immediately starts vibrating like crazy. 

To: Me  
From: Mikasa  
Don't you K me! Eren  
To: Me  
From: Mikasa  
Why can't you come over?   
To: Me  
From: Mikasa  
I'll come over then!

To: Me  
From: Mikasa  
I'll be there in 15 minutes!

Eren's eyes widen and he quickly texts her back in hope she isn't already in her car and speeding down the highway to his house.

To: Mikasa  
From: Me  
No! don't  
I'll lock the door! l'm not joking! Mikasa!   
To: Mikasa  
From: Me  
I promise I'll come over later!   
To: Me  
From: Mikasa  
Fine. You better!  
To: Mikasa  
From: Me  
I gtg.. It's already 8:27! I'll message you later! Ok?  
To: Me  
From: Mikasa  
I guess, Text me after or I'll be at your front door. Okay?   
To: Mikasa  
From: Me  
Got it! Bye   
To: Me  
From: Mikasa  
Bye, Love you. 

Eren shoves his phone in his back pocket and crosses his arms over his chest. He lets out a deep sigh and stares off into space. The only sounds in the room being the tick of the clock and Eren as he inhales and exhales. He looks up at the clock on the wall, it reads 8:40. His gut starts to twist as the feeling of nausea starts to get to him. The time passes but still no sound of the car pulling in. _Maybe something happened?_ He pulls his bottom lip between his teeth and chews on it- _a nervous habit he picked up_ \- making it bleed. He inhales deeply, holding his breath while watching the clock again. He shifts his weight from one foot to the other then lifts his wrist looking at a non existent watch. He looks at the dinning room table at the food sitting there untouched and cold. He stands up straight and walks over to the table, picking up the pork chops and looking down at them, the meat now cold and revolting.

_I'll have to rewarm them up in the oven...._

He walks into the kitchen and sets them down on the stove, turning the oven to 400, he waits for it to warm up before placing the pork chops back into the stove. The sound of keys opening the door and foot steps entering the house makes him straighten his back. The thought of the pork chops in the oven slips his mind and he speed walks back into the dinning room, grabbing the bottle of wine off the side table- _acting like he was not just slacking off in the kitchen._ He slowly pours some wine into a glass with shaky hands as the foot steps come closer to the dinning room.

He licks his lips then takes a deep breath as he closes the wine bottle and sits it down by the edge of the table. He looks down at the glass of red wine still in his hand, seeing his reflection. The boy starring back at him looks awful and afraid but he forces a smile and turns around to face the man standing across the room with his jacket hanging off his arm- ready to fall off -and his briefcase on the floor, toppled over. The man was clearly drunk, that's what frightened Eren the most.

_"Welcome home, Levi"_


	2. I'm not lying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little messed up. If you can't handle abuse, then I suggest you leave. I fixed some of the word mistakes.

Eren was tense as he watched intently as the man he loves stumbles to his chair, ragged breathing and clumsy as a new born baby deer. Eren walked towards him, offering to help him to the table but was told to 'fuck off' as soon as he took a few steps towards the other man. So he backed away quickly and did as he was told. He didn't want to anger the man, more then he already has by just being near his presence. Levi was already stressed as is from working all the time. 

"I-I.. I'm going to get the diner out of the stove." Eren quickly said with a stutter in his words. Levi just grunted in reply and stared down at the white table cloth, nothing in his cold grey almost sliver eyes. They were quite pretty though, could be almost called the color of a gun’s metal. Levi was far too quiet for Eren's comfort, silence was never a good thing when it came to the older male. This wasn't the normal behavior of his husband, he was always talking about something. Either throwing insults around or just talking about a case. It had Eren on edge more than he normally was.

 

Eren quickly went to the kitchen trying not to run and instead fast walking, knowing Levi hated when he ran in the house and though it was childish. It would set him off badly and he’d get snappy. 

 

Eren grabbed the dark green mitts off the top of the stove and pulled the pork chops out of the oven, placing them on the stove and staring down at the sizzling meat without a word. He started to think. When his husband came in, there was a rich, sweet smelling fragrance that seeped off his clothing like it was almost his own scent. But Eren knew that Levi wore that one Abercrombie and Fitch cologne that cost fifty dollars a bottle. He never wore anything that smelled of strawberries. He wasn't stupid. That was a woman’s perfume.

 

But he told himself that same lines he always did. 'Calm down, it's nothing. It was just perfume from one of the victims. They must have clung onto him for a hug.' Who wouldn’t? Levi handled murder cases, of course there were people that needed hugs after losing a loved one. Levi was a detective. It was a stressful job, Eren knew it was. As soon as Levi got home, he was hitting the sheets and sleeping the day away till his next shift or hitting the bottle. Eren didn't like the second one so much. There were days that he came home happy but those were rare.

 

Levi over the past couple years, had got into the habit of drinking. He even sometimes had out bursts and would take them out on Eren. Sometimes ending in violence. 

 

Eren missed old times, back then when it was happy and carefree. He loves Levi with all his heart but it's starting to take its-

 

"Eren!" Came a loud yell from the dining room, where his husband sat, shoulders hunched. Eren's eyes become twice their size, his heart rate picked up to three times its pace in beating because of the fear he was feeling at making his husband mad.

 

Eren quickly picked up the dish and walked in the dining room, sitting it in the middle of the table but slightly towards Levi. He walks over to Levi's side and grabs his plate but before he can walk back over to the pork chops and dish them out onto the plate; the hand on his wrist stops all of his movements.

 

He flinches as if a Levi just took a fake swing at his face just to scare him, but all he did was grab his wrist. The grip on his hand was tight and like iron, impossible to escape. 

 

Eren stared at Levi with wide eyes, waiting for something to happen. Eren studied his face, there were dark rings around his eyes, his cheek bones showing more than normal, lips pale. The hand gripping his was shaking slightly. Levi slowly released his wrist and looked back down at the table in silence. Eren took as his cue to get the hell away and start getting to work on his food.

 

He placed the plate down in front of the dish filled with a pork chops and placed two on his plate. Then put mash potatoes and vegetables. He carried the plate back over to Levi and sat the dish in front of him, careful not to place it near his head, which was on the table. Eren wouldn't dare get food in his hair.

 

"L-Levi, are you awake? F-Food." Eren called out gently, fingers gently touching his shoulder with caution. He let out a gasp as his wrist was once again grabbed by a grip like iron and squeezed hard. Eren lets out a hiss, squeezing his eyes shut and biting down on his lip.

 

Levi lifted his head and stared Eren right in the eye, but he still didn't speak. He hadn't made one sound at all. The only way to tell he was even breathing was the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed heavily. 

He let go of his wrist again, drawing his hand back like Eren’s skin had burned him. A look of what looked like disgust pulling at his face. It made Eren flinch, his gut tightening. 

“I-I… I am going to go start on the dishes..” He whispers, turning around and heading back into the kitchen to the sink that was full of water and soaking plates. He had left them in there to soak from this afternoon. His ears picked up on the sound of the fork hitting the plate as Levi ate. A small smile pulled at Eren’s cracked lips. 

 

When he’s half-way through the dishes his phone starts blasting ‘single laides’. Mikasa was calling him. Eren grabs a towel and wipes his wet hands off on it, forgetting to turn the sink off as he pulls his phone out of his back pocket, dragging the button over and placing it to his ear. 

 

“Hello?” He said in a whisper. Levi didn’t like when he got on the phone. He got overly jealous and violent. So he kept as quiet as he could. 

 

“Eren, do you want to go to the beach tomorrow?” Mikasa’s says, a little bit of excitement in her tone. 

 

“Uhh..let me think.” Eren says. He didn’t have anything to do tomorrow and Levi will be at work. “Uhhh.. Yeah I’d like to.” He said with a laugh. “Sounds fun.” 

 

“Good, I’ll pick you up.” Mikasa says.

 

“W-Wait.. No- I-“ Before he can say anything, she hangs up on him. 

 

Eren lets out a sigh and places his phone on the counter. Hopefully Mikasa didn’t show up too early. The sound of someone clearing their throat startles Eren, making him whip around to see Levi in the kitchen door way. 

 

“Fucking whore. Making plans with your fuck boy?” He says, his lip pulled up in a disgusted sneer.

“N-No! That was Mikasa!” Eren says, panic building in his heart. 

“That’s a fucking lie!’ Levi yells. Before Eren has time to prepare, Levi is already across the room. 

The air is knocked out of him as fist is smashed into his stomach, another fist is slammed into his face. Eren clenches his stomach, falling to the ground. A leg slams into his side as he’s falling down, throwing him to the ground hard. 

“Fucking whore! Just sleeping around!” Another kick is slammed into his stomach. Eren’s breathing becomes harsh. A pain like lightening bolts comes his head, he’s being dragged by his hair. He screams, kicking his legs, and grabbing at Levi’s hands. 

“You want to fuck around? I’ll teach you! How dare you? After all I have done for you!” The pain stops as Levi lets go of his hair. Eren feels something cold and wet seep into his shirt, he realizes it’s the sink water. He had forgotten to turn it off. 

A pained scream is rung through the house as something hard slams down into his side, the pain doesn’t stop. It happens over his side, legs, stomach. He covers his head to protect it, screaming in pain as the hits become harder and harder against his body. 

“Stop, please! Levi!” He screams, sobbing. 

“Why should I whore? You deserve this. I pay for everything. All you have to do is stay at home and cook. And you go and fuck around behind my back?” Another hard hit slams into his thigh. A another scream ripping out of his throat. 

With every hit, another insult comes out of his husbands mouth. Till after a while, the pain fades into nothingness. 

“I’m done with you.” Levi growls, dropping his weapon and turning away from him, walking away. 

Eren breathes heavily, he peaks through his arms to see a metal bat across from him cover in his own blood.


	3. Mantra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after the....abuse. Enjoy! :)  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

The loud ticking of the father clock, the sound of water faucet running is what Eren’s ears focused on. The beating of the pain had spread around his whole body. He couldn't move. He continued to freely let the tears run down his red cheeks, stinging cheeks. One of his cheeks was covered with a big purple and blue, bloody bruise from where the bat had landed a couple times.

At this point, he wouldn't be surprised in the least bit if something was possibly broken. Hell, he knew one thing of his was broken, deep inside where his shattered heart lay. he didn't want to move from the floor, he wanted to give up. His skin was numb from the cold water where he had given up on dragging his broken body. It felt nice in a way.

The water washed away some of the blood off of his skin, the water on the ground was tinted a red-ish pink color now.

Eren just stared forward at his hand. That was lying in front of his line of vision, his palm open, blood covered some of his hand from where he must have pressed it against some part of his body as he was moving.

 

One of his fingers was broken, he couldn't move it well and it was slightly bent at an odd angle. The bat must have hit it. he could only feel a burning in his hand anyhow. He had broken a finger before. It isn't a big deal.

 

In his head he was acting like a baby, this was nothing. Levi has been through worse and he’s been beat worse than this. Levi and him have had many fights in the past this was nothing. 

 

Eren slowly get on all fours. His throat forcing out a cry as his whole body protests in sharp kicks of pain from every lim. He didn't want to get up either but Levi would be pissed about the water. It would destroy the flooring and cause him more work. he ignored the sharp pain from his hand, his broken finger protesting of the weight of his body was putting on it to get up. He almost fell back down twice but he always caught himself. The water was the worst of it, there was even a little bit of soap.

Eren was now standing on his feet, they were a little wobbly and unsteady as hell. Every step he took they shook like he had just done a hardcore work out and his muscles were sore but that was far from it. 

He held onto the sink and reached over the it, turning the faucet off. He reached his hand inside the water and pulled the plug out to drain the water. He watched as the water around his arm faded into a circle of misty pink water. He noticed his reflection next. The boy staring back at him wasn't the same as all those years ago. This boy was bloody and bruised, his eyes dead and dull, there were tear trails running down his bruised cheeks and blood matted in his chocolate brown hair. It only made more tears brim to his swollen, blurry eyes.

 

Is this what Levi was married to? This weak, ugly, fat, loser? He’s surprised he can even look him in the eye or kiss him? The boy he married was handsome, strong, beautiful. Is this why he doesn’t want him?

 

There was blood dripping from his cheek into the sink water, that was now almost all down the drain. He wiped at his cheek with his hand and pulled it back to see bright red blood. His hand was covered in it.

 

Eren needed to finsh the dishes, mop the floor, then get in the shower before Levi see's any of this. The mess he made. He wouldn’t be happy about the mess he made. He grabbed some gloves and put them on. It was kind of hard to get them on when his hands kept shaking. All he could think is 'weak. You are weak’.

 

Eren quickly did the rest of the dishes, avoiding as much as possible getting blood all over them. His hair was pulled back into a little pony tail and his hands were washed of all blood. Next was the floor, it was covered in soapy dish water, and his blood.

 

He grabs the mop and the bucket, filling the bucket with warm water and mixing some cleaner in it. He dips the mop in it and twist it, then starts to mop up his mess.

Once the floors were spotless, he puts away the mop and bucket then headed up stairs. Eren goes into the bathroom and strip of his bloody clothing, throwing them onto the ground- he’d have to throw them away. He turns the water on and doesn’t even wait for it to warm up. He gets in and start scrubbing at his skin, ignoring the shivers raking through his beaten body. When it starts to warm up, it gets boiling hot.

 

‘You deserve this. You deserve to be burned. Levi loves you and you betrayed him. After all he’s done for your ungrateful ass and you do this to him. Disgusting.’  
Eren thinks, his yes water with tears but he pushes them back.

 

After he’s done and all cleaned up. He dries his body and grabs the first aid kit. He had to make sure to buy one two days ago. It was the first thing on his shopping list. He bandages his wounds and wraps a towel around his waist. He open the bedroom door and walks to the dresser quietly. He notices the sleeping form on our bed and smiles gently. ‘I'm glad he's getting some sleep, he needs it.’ 

 

Eren opens the top drawer and graba a pair of black boxers, He would have grabbed white but white isn't a good idea with his condition. he slips into them and closes the first drawer, opening the second next and pulling out a big black shirt with the golden logo 'Batman' on it. He puts it on. 

Eren’s entire body freezes up when he feels arm's wrap around his waist, gently, a warm body presses against his back.

 

"I'm so sorry, Eren." He whispers next to his ear softly. His voice sounded quite, deep, and smooth. He sounded like he had made the biggest mistake in his life and wanted to take it back. 

 

"I didn't mean to. I don't know what came over me. P-Please..." He takes a deep inhale of air. "don't leave me." 

 

"I would never, Levi." Eren whispers, he tries to stop the slight sob in his words but he just can't seem to force it down.

 

Suddenly he’s being spun around to face Levi, his hands cradling his face gently between them, his sliver eye's full of worry. "Please, don't cry. I can't take it when you cry. It makes me feel like more shit then I already am." He says, his eyes watered with unshed tears.

"I-I... I won't cry, Levi." He says, grabbing his hands to squeeze them in a reassuring way. This is the Levi he loves. The one that cares about him.

 

He pulls Eren close in an embrace, pressing his lips to his in a sweet, deep kiss. "I knew you were talking to Mikasa. You'd never lie or cheat." He says against his lips. He tasted like whiskey and cigarettes with the mix of his own taste that he loved. It wasn’t gross because it was him. He loved him.

Eren couldn't help but to let the tears fall. Levi only pulled him closer and chanted over and over like a mantra in his soothing voice 'I'm sorry' while burying his face in his neck like a little kid. He felt the tears against his neck but said nothing.

 

This is the Levi he loves. Not that Levi from downstairs.


	4. I'm going to kill you! More like kiss...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I edited all the chapters.

The smell of stream and thick cologne, along with loud barking from the neighbors dog woke Eren up. He opened his green eyes just in time to watch Levi slam the bedroom door shut behind him. He had only got a glance at him before he closed it but he could tell he was wearing his signature outfit. A black suit jacket, probably over a white or dark colored button down, with slacks. Maybe he wore a tie or a carvet, he liked to switch it up.

Eren didn't get to see his morning outfit that much anymore. He used to cook him breakfast and make a pot of coffee for him before he left. Not any more though.  
He always left early and never bothered to wake him up or even give him a kiss goodbye like he used to.

He missed those days. He wondered what I did to cause him to be this way. If he could figure out why, He’d fix it. Maybe he couldn’t fix it though, maybe he just wasn't the one for Levi. They did hitch pretty at an early age....as soon as they got out of high school Levi had got down on one knee and proposed. They got married right after Eren graduated from college.

There really wasn't a point in him going to college, he was more a stay at home guy, he never used to be though. Levi just expected him to clean, cook, and work. When he started to stopped cooking and cleaning because of his work, Levi got angry. So he dropped my job. He wasn't really ever good at his job anyhow. He wasn't going to become a doctor like his father Grisha, that's why he took up nursing instead but he even failed at that.

Levi wasn't happy when he found out he dropped his job but after a while he just dropped it and focused on a case as usual.

Eren lays his head back down on the pillow, inhaling the scent of it. It smelled like Levi. A small smile pulls on his lips, till he remembers yesterday.

The pain of his bruises slowly comes back to life, he can feel his stomach squeeze, a sharp pain in his head and a fist pushing its way up his throat. He quickly get off the bed and runs into the bathroom, grabbing onto the nearest object- that being the little trash can. He hunches over it, his stomach tightening as he’s force up yesterday's little bit of food he had, had.

After a few minutes of dry heaving, he slowly sits up, leaning his head against the wall. The excitement of yesterday must be affecting his body, not a surprise. This has happened before.

Eren grip suselessly at my chest as he cough into his fist hard, pain over taking his whole body. He feel the deep pain in his chest and ribs as his body shakes with each violent cough his lungs make. Eren feels a weird liquid running down his chin, using his fist he wipes it away, pulling it back to see bright blood.

Eren’s eyes widen at the sight of more blood, his heart beat racing. This isn't normal.

He’s never experienced coughing up blood before. This can't be good, he can't just go to the hospital. They'll ask him questions that he cannot answer. They'll come after Levi, he'll lose his job. He'll hate him.

Eren slowly stands up, using the sink and wall for support. He grabs the roll of toilet paper sitting on the toilet, ripping off some to wipe away the blood on his chin. He turns on the sink, as he hunches over it to splash some water on his face. He lets out a yell, grabbing at his side, just below his sternum. He lets out a hiss as he bites into his bottom lip, his face scrunching up.

He ignore the pain and uses his one hand to fill with water and splash it in on his face. As he looks up into the mirror, he cringes at the sight of the bruises. He couldn't go to beach with Mikasa like this.

He hobbles into the bedroom, towards the dresser, pulling out a plain t-shirt and jeans to wear. He walks over to the bed and slowly sits down, hissing. He slowly put his clothes on, the jeans being the harder part to put on.

Eren hobbles back into the bathroom, opening up the medicine cabinet. He grabs his small little black zipper bag and shut the little door. Unzipping it, he pulls out cover up. It was embarrassing having to buy cover up, everyone knew it was for him because of the color it was and the fact he came by every two weeks to buy it. I always ran out with how frequently he had to use it. He always had a bruise to cover up.

Eren wouldn't have to waste so much money on make up if he was a good husband to Levi though. He admired him all though high school, he was the straight A student, who was great at everything. He was the best at every sport. All the girls wanted him and all the guys wanted to be him. He had no reason to choose Eren but he did. He’s still grateful to Levi that chose him, he could have anyone and he chose him.  
Eren snaps out of his zone just in time to notice the small cut on my lips, they were starting to heal at least.  
After applying the cover up to his face and neck, he put away the bag. On his way out of the bedroom, he noticed my arms though. They were even worse. He needed to at least wear a long sleeve shirt. Even if it was nice outside...and hot.  
He turns around and go to their closet, pulling out a black long sleeve shirt. It was Levi’s shirt. Eren could tell by how it was a little loose on his frame. Back in high school it would've been impossible for him to wear his clothing but now with all the weight he’s lost... he can fit in them nicely. He was still fat and disgusting though, till Levi says he’s not, he’ll believe everyone. Only what his husband thought mattered.

Just as his feet hit the down stairs flooring; there's a knock on the door. He opens it to see Mikasa. She was wearing her favorite red scarf he got her way back when we were kids and a pretty summer dress with sandals.

"What are you wearing, Eren? It's 50 something degrees out today. It's too hot for long sleeves. Go and put a tank top on at least." She exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"Uh.... No I'm fine. I'm actually really cold." He said, lying through his teeth. He could already feel the sweat start to pour down his skin.

"You'll over heat!" She yells.

"No I won't!" Eren protests.

"Eren-"

"Mikasa, you're not my mother!" He yells at her, making her shut up.

It's goes silent after that, other than the sound of passing cars and the screams of children playing.

"Hey, are we going or are you two going to continue having a stare off all day? It's fucking hot and you took the keys, Mikasa!" Yells Jean from inside Mikasa's dark blue truck, his head sticking out of the passenger seat window.

"I'm not going if he's coming!" He yells at Mikasa, glaring at the other who had his head still sticking out the window.

"He had no other place to go. Sasha and Connie are still on their vacation." Mikasa defends the horse face, which was a new one.

"Are you two dating?!" Eren yells.

"No, he's gay." Mikasa says flatly.

"Mikasa!" Yells Jean at Mikasa, who just shrugs.

"Whatever, let's just go." Eren pushes past Mikasa, opening the passenger side door and pulling Jean out then getting in.

"Hey, asshole!" Jean yells, glaring at him.

"This is my seat, horse face!" Eren yells back at him. Mikasa just rolls her eyes at Them.

\-----

Mikasa had driven us to the beach to have a little picnic and go swimming. I tried to get my way out of going swimming by saying I hadn't brought my bathing suit with me but it seems Mikasa had other ideas and had brought me one herself.

"What was wrong with my other ones?" Eren asks her as she shoves a pair of new swim trucks in his hands.

"They were ugly and you've had them for years." Mikasa says, grabbing the red cooler out of the truck. "Jean, can you grab the bags!" She calls out, motioning to the couple bags that she can't grab.

"Mikasa, how about I take that cooler for you?! The woman shouldn't have to hold something so heavy!" Jean says, reaching out to take it. As soon as Mikasa lets go Jean grabs onto it and almost hits the ground if not for Mikasa holding the bottom.  
"As you wish Jean." She says letting go and grabbing the last few bags. As soon as she turns her back, Jean drops the cooler to the ground, groaning.

"How does she hold this thing like nothing? What the fuck is in this...bricks?!" He whisper-yells to Eren. He just smirks at Jean and grabs a side of the cooler.

"Let's go, Horse face." He says.

"I do not need your help." He grumbles but grabs a side with him anyway.

"Mhm, sure. I'll let go once Mikasa turns in our direction. So you can feel manly." Eren says with a laugh.

"Fuck you." Jean says.

"I'm married, not into cheating." As soon as Eren says that, his body rakes with shivers. What he said as a joke, was far from it.

"Hey, are you alright?" Jean asks Eren, noticing the change in, his eyes filled with concern.

"Uh...Yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry about it." He says, walking forward, forcing Jean to walk as well.

"I.....um... okay." Jean awkwardly stutters out, fumbling over his words.

"Hey, Mikasa!" Eren calls out to the raven, who was far more ahead then them. She turns her head to look at them, making Jean hault for a second but forcibly being dragged forward by Eren’s walking. "Where's Armin?"

"He couldn't come. He said if he can, he'll give me a call though." She replies, continuing forward till she gets to her destination, stopping to drop the bags.  
She pulls a blanket out and spreads it out on the ground, placing a bag on each corner.  
"We don't need a grill?" Eren asks her as he gets to the blanket.  
"No, I didn't buy any uncooked food. No worries." She says.  
Jean and him drop the cooler next to the blanket. Jean dropping onto the blanket and opening the cooler to see what's inside it. "Two liters of soda like six of them, woman! You trying to kill me!"  
"It's a possibility." She snarks, smirking at Jean.  
"I'm going swimming." Mikasa says, pulling her dress off over her head. "Call for me when Annie and Bert get here." She throws her dress on the blanket, revealing her two piece bathing suit. The top was a hot pink tank top covered in black lace and the bottom was the same but a little skirt.

 

"Mikasa, don't forget to take your scarf off again." Eren warns her, just as she's about to head off.

She jumps back and quickly unwraps it, throwing it to him. He catches it and wrap it around his own neck. Jean gives him a bewildered look.

"It's too hot for you to be wearing that scarf. Take it off." He says, as Mikasa turns her back to run to the water, he lungs at Eren. He flinches, letting out a choked scream. Jean jumps back up, a look of shock on his face.

"What the fuck." He mutters, guilt present on his facial expression. "Dude, are you okay?" He reaches over to grab his wrist but he yanks it back to hold it against his chest.

"I'm sorry, won't happen again." Jean says, pulling his shirt off over his head. "I'm going to go and swim." He turns his back, giving Eren one last look before heading off.

Eren yearns to join Jean and Mikasa in the fresh, crist, cold water and get out of the blazing heat of the hot sun but knowing if he were to take his shirt off, they'd all see his ugliness that he had caused. This of course was all his fault. If he had been a better husband and informed him who he was talking to at the time, this would've never happened. He just wish he didn't think so low of him, he’d never cheat on him, Levi is his life. Without him....he’d be dead.

A tap on his shoulder catches his attention, He look up from the ground to meet bright blue eyes.

"Y-Yes?" Eren asks the blonde woman standing next to him, who had tapped his shoulder.

"If you're worried, just go in with your t-shirt on. I'm not stupid, I know what your hiding. Bruises." She says in a low enough tone for only his ears.

"What- How'd you...." Tears start to brim my eyes but the blonde woman pulls him into a hug. "I'm Krista, by the way." She explains, her hand rubbing his back. He lean his forehead on her shoulder, having to lean down a bit to do so.

"This probably looks awkward." He mutters, pulling back but she only tightens her arms around his waist.

"The fuckers want to stare, let them." She says with a giggle in her cheerful tone. He lets out a snort and hold onto her tighter.

They finally pull back after a while, Krista reaches into her purse, pulling out a little square of paper.

"Here." She hands it to me. "I think you should come here... at least try." Her crystal blue eyes filled with worry for Eren. He don't know why... He didn't deserve it.

"What is it?" He asks her, opening the paper. Inside was in bold black letter 'The Wall" under it was a message in print 'Come join us at the wall, a circle for the abuse victims. Come hear their stories and how they survived the abuse. You can survive too, it isn't too late. Stop the abuse.'

He thrusts the paper back in her hands, startling her. "What?" She says.

"I don't need that." Eren protests, turning his back on her. He sits down on the blanket, ignoring her.

"Please, just give it a try." She begs, trying to hand him back the paper. "Just come and listen. You don't need to even talk."

"Please.." She begs, her eyes wide with a pleading look.

Eren slowly reaches up, grabbing the paper. "Fine." A smile replaces the frown on her lips.

"I'll be expecting to see you, Eren." She says, walking away from me to join another woman at a picnic table. There were more women and men surrounding them, eating and talking in a little happy group.

"How'd she know my name?" He says out loud to know one.

He takes off Mikasa's scarf, sitting it on the blanket it. He grabs his swim suit and walk to the men's room to put it on, the only thought on his head was worry, worry of others seeing his bruises. But just as Krista said 'Just swim in your shirt." He’ll have to do that.

He quickly goes in a stall, changing into his swim suit, his fear raises when he notices the bruise on his right leg, big and purple. If he can get to the water before they see, they won't know.

He grabs his pants and slowly comes out of the stall. He takes a deep breath and runs as fast as he can towards the water. He throws his pants on the blanket when he nears it and continues running till he’s in the water. He accidentally jumps on Jean, pushing him under. He swims over him to Mikasa, fear making his heart race.

"I'm going to kill you!" Jean yells when he surfaces. Eren just laughs at him and hides behind Mikasa, holding tightly onto her. Jean glares at Eren from over Mikasa’s shoulder. "You asshole, hiding behind your sister!"

Eren’s mouth fall open in mock shock, he swims out from behind Mikasa and jump onto Jean, pushing the horse face under. He pushes his way up, pushing against his waist. Eren lets out a pained yelp, making Jean stop and freeze. "Shit sorry." He quickly stutters.

Jean holds onto Eren, his arms and legs wrapped around him as he holds him up in the water, a expression of worry on his face.

"Are you okay?" He asks Eren, searching his face for any signs of pain. Eren notices how close our faces are, just inches apart, his eyes widen.

"Hey, I'm still here. As much as I'm happy you two are getting along. Eren, you’re married to an ass. Jean, again, he's married." Mikasa says, swimming around them gracefully with a smirk on her lips.

They both quickly pull apart, Jean letting go of Eren, and Eren pushing off of him by kicking him in the stomach making him hiss.

"I'm going to kill you!" Jean yells, swimming after a laughing Eren.

"More like kiss." Whispers Mikasa as she goes under water.


	5. short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have planned to continue this for awhile but had no idea where to take it. I have a tiny lead and know where to push it. I have been having some health issues and am trying to get them in check. So none of my stories are being updated. I will update this one because this chapter is done and sadly short but the next on is already in process. By the way I had to redo all the chapters. And it's now in third person. Sorry this is so short and unedited. I will fix it up in the future.

The sky was darkening, bright sun disappearing down into the mix of colors of orange and pink as the sky turned into a dark blue. It was a starless night. It was almost nine, thirty from what the flashing blue clock said. Eren was staring out the window, staring blankly at nothing, eyes not focusing on his surroundings, lost in thought. He still couldn't believe they'd stayed this late out. 

When Mikasa's vehicle pulled up to the familiar white house with the black door and red mail box. Eren's stomach dropped, there was a black sedan in the drive way. Levi's car. There were no lights on inside the house, but that didn't mean he wasn't home. All of the blinds were drawn. So, no one could really see inside. 

Mikasa had picked up on the tense aura surrounding and leaking off of Eren's form like it was his own scent and offered to walk him to his door. Even Jean offered, which was shocking. Eren turned them both down with a shake of his head, he could walk to his own door like a grown up without his hand being held like a little child. That wasn't the only reason he didn't want them to walk him to his door. He worried about that Levi could be up. He didn't like guests coming over, hated them in fact. It was better to keep these two away from the house. 

Levi of course would seem normal and calm to them, or maybe he was in a good mood for once and it wouldn't have to be an act. Eren doubted it. But it's when they left the house that Levi would either show his true colors and full out rage, violently or just walk away. There were times when he didn't get violent, and just went to bed. Those times Eren loved. It was like Levi had three different people living in him. The calm Levi, the angry one, and then loving one. It was rare to see the loving one anymore. 

Eren got out of the vehicle, turning to wave at Mikasa and Jean. He reached in hugging Mikasa awkwardly from his bent position over the open window part. It felt painful the way it was digging into his stomach and ribs, which were bruised the color of the dark sky almost. Jean rolled down his window and cockly grinned at Eren. " Where's my hug, shitface?" He said, he thought he was being smooth with his cocky tone of voice.

Eren rolled his eyes and leaned in, smirking when Jean's eyes raised wide open as Eren wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a hug. Once again ignoring the pain of the window sill pressing into his sore bruises. He turned away from them, walking towards his front door. He didn't pull his keys out till he heard the vehicle take off down the road. He pulls his keys out of his pants pocket, unlocking the door and pushing it open. 

The house was deadly silent, making his skin crawl. Silence was never a good sound when Levi was home, unless he was sleeping. Which was even more rare then finding a unicorn. 

Eren walked into the living room, kicking his shoes off and shrugging off his jacket onto the couch. He'd have to pick it up if Levi seen him doing it but he was exhausted and just wanted to sleep. The beach had worn him out, the skin he had exposed was slightly tanned and red from the sun. 

The sound of glass knocking over from the direction of the kitchen, startles Eren, making him jolt. With cautious steps, he walks towards the kitchen, gripping onto the arch of the door way, peeking over to see if it was an intruder or his husband. 

The sight surprised him, eyes widening, mouth a gap. Levi was slouched over on the counter, asleep. A bottle of wine knocked over on the floor, where he must have accidentally knocked it down with his elbow. A half full glass of wine was just one tap from falling on the floor next. 

Eren quickly but silently walked over, grabbing the wine glass and pushing it back onto the table. His eyes trailed over Levi's sleeping face, a soft smile pulling at his lips at the calm expression on his husbands face as he was lost in his unconsciousness. The scrawl that always pulled at his eye brows was smoothed out, lips parted slightly as he breathed in and out. It was rare that Eren ever got to see him with his guard down like this. It was beautiful. 

Eren reached out, thumb tracing gently under his eye over the darkened skin, which was there because of how sleep deprived he was. His eyes slowly trailed down to his open collar exposing his strong neck, reaching over to button it up, something dark red in the shape of teeth marks catches his eyes. His finger pulls the shirt collar away more to get a better look but something grabbing onto his wrist startles him to try and back away. A loud girly yelp escaping his part lips, eyes wide as deers eyes caught in the head lights of a frozen car. In this case it was Levi's car that was flashing its head lights at Eren. 

Levi's strong, large, warm hand was wrapped around his wrist, the tight grip he had on it, eased. The softness of his grip made the tension lower down. His heart beat slowing back down to a calm thumping. 

Levi's eyes opened, trailing over the intruder, only to see Eren. A small smile pulled across his lips. "Eren." He whispers, losing grip on his wrist. He sits up, reaching over to cup his flushed cheek in his palm. "I missed you so much." 

The sound of Eren's fanatic heartbeat thumps in his own ears, fear coursing through his veins like the stream of a waterfall. He swallowed hard, inhaling roughly. "I missed you too." He whispered. 

Levi leaned over, pressing his lips to Eren's. "You're so beautiful."

Eren's stomach twisted with fear, waiting for the anger to raise but none came. Levi simply laid his head back down on the counter, a small smile on his lips as his eyes closed, long lashes pressed against his cheeks. Levi has always been really beautiful and handsome. Eren had once seen a picture of his mother and seen where he got most of his beauty from with the beautiful silky raven hair, long lashes, shape of his face and pale skin. He didn't know what his father looked like but he was assuming he got his shortness from him as Eren had gotten his own height from his late father Grisha. Levi looked a lot like his mother in the face but still had those small details that separated them. The scrawl always in place wasn't from his mother, her face was quite soft and gentle looking. 

Not wanting to know the affects of not helping Levi into bed and just going to bed himself was not desired so Eren took his rest to the couch. Not even going to grab a blanket knowing Levi wouldn't have one. It raked guilt through his every core to have something his husband did not. His eyes slowly closed, falling into unconsciousness.


	6. I love you, Eren.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I said I would update. So I did.  
> Enjoy!

There was something cold and solid pressed against the side of his cheek, his head was pounding like drums and the sounds of shuffling fabric against limps and hurried foot steps stomping around the house wasn't helping his sensitive ears any better. What finally kicked him out of his half asleep state was the sound of a door slamming and more stomping foot steps. It sounded like someone was running up the stairs. Another loud slam of a door being opened up above and his sliver eyes snap open. They focus on the wine bottom not more then three inches from his face, opened and almost all gone. They slowly focus on the name, reading the fancy red writing on the front of the bottle. The bottle would explain his slight headache at the moment. 

Levi slowly lifts his head, twisting his neck to the side a little to ease the stiffness of it, rubbing his hand against it. After a few seconds of staring blankly down at the white counter, he slowly stands up from his stool, catching himself before he stumbles, vision swimming and everything ten times more brighter then it should have been. He hated it. He had a slight dizzy feeling to his head. 

He uses cautious steps as he enters the living room, stopping beside the couch as the burnette male racing down the stairs stops at the sight of him. "Levi?" He says in a steady tone, freezing. 

"Eren... why are you making so much noise?" He asks, voice rough and scratchy. "It's too early." It's when Eren continues down the stairs and allows full view of his body does Levi see the offending item he's clutching in his fist. A suitcase. 

"Why do you have a suitcase?" Levi asks, eyeing the thing with wide sliver eyes. His chest tightening at already knowing the answer. The dread filling his stomach, throat tightening. He looks at the others hand and notices the absence of his wedding band.

"L-….Levi." Eren pauses to take a deep breath in, hand tightening around the handle of the bag. "Things just aren't working out between us." 

He blinked his tired eyes a few times to clear his vision. It suddenly became hard to breathe through his nose and mouth. It felt like he was breathing through a thick smoke. That didn't burn his throat, just took his breath away. He didn't like it. "What do you mean?" He dumbly questions like a toddler with his mouth hanging open a little. 

"I'm breaking up with you." Eren says this time in a direct tone of voice. A look of determination on his beautiful face, green eyes sparkling with a brave emotion. 

The dread creeped in fast, he was unprepared for this. "No!" Levi yells at the other, glaring head on at him. "Why? Why are you leaving me?!" 

"We're breaking up. It's over!" Eren says getting in his face, eyes filling with fury. He looked serious about it.

"No! You gave to give me another chance!" Levi yells. Eren just shakes his head in answer and goes to turn away but Levi grabs his arm in a tight grip, tight enough to stop him but not cause any pain. "Don't leave me! Please!" 

Eren spins around, an ugly expression on his face, lip curled in anger. "Can't your pathetic, tiny brain wrap around that I'm leaving you! I could have so much better then you! You're holding me back!" He rips his arm out of his hold, fist clutching at his side. 

"I can change, Eren!" Levi protests, grabbing onto his shoulders to force the stubborn male to look at him as he tries to turn away from him again. Levi gives him a pleading look. "I'm sorry! I'll change. I'll stop drinking. I'll take more nights off. I'll take you on more dates. I'm so sorry. I love you too much to lose you for my stupid mistakes." Levi pours his heart out, eyes watering and filled with so much sorrow. 

Eren's eyes soften slightly, lips pulling into small frown as he watches Levi slowly fall apart. "Oh, Levi." He whispers out, bringing a hand up to press against Levi's cheek. A smile pulling at his full lips into more of a sneer then anything. "Can't you see I don't need you anymore." 

Levi's eyes widen in horror at his words. "What.. what do you mean..?" 

Eren lets out a sigh in exhaustion as if dealing with a stupid child who couldn't understand a simple answer. "You're a pathetic old man. You're holding me back from bigger and better things. Sometimes I wish you would just… die? Yes that's the word. Die." The look that pulls over the younger males face is happiness as if he just discovered something great but there was also a sickening anger behind it that made him look almost evil. "I hate you. It was the biggest mistake of my life when I said I do. If I'd known this was going to be my life I would've run from the alter." Eren lets out a little laugh, shaking his head and smirking at the horror struck man before him.

"You.…hate me…?" Levi whispered out, hands slowly falling from Eren's shoulders as his eyes widen in horror and shock. His pupils dilating, breath ragged and short. 

"Of course. Who could ever love such a ugly, old, heartless, pathetic excuse for a man?" Eren says in a cheerful tone. "Now if you'll excuse me. I should be leaving. You know. To start my new life. Maybe marry the right man this time." Eren turns away from Levi, back to him and heads for the door without turning around for a second look at the broken man.

There was shock coursing through his every bone. Cold shock. Slowly everything around Levi turned grey, then the room started to bleed the color red. It started bright but kept getting darker and darker as he watches Eren retreating back get further and further from him. A burning heat seeps into his chest, an unknown anger building. It seemed as though time was going in slow motion and the anger was getting worse by each second till the only way to get rid of it was to hurt the one that caused it. 

His sliver eyes locked on the little statue made of glass and shaped as two wings crossing each other that the both had gotten from Eren's mother as a wedding gift, sitting on the little side table by the couch. Without thinking twice, he reaches for it and grips it in his two hands. His vision still beating dark red and rage in his burning heart, he runs at Eren with a yell that has Eren slowly turning to look back but before he can. Levi raises the statue over his head and brings it down with a sickening crack against the back of Eren's head. Who falls to the ground with a thump, landing on all fours with a scream. He tries to crawl forward but Levi falls to his knees and brings it down on his head again and again. Bright blood spraying across his shirt and face, the walls, the floor, so much blood. 

Levi kept slamming the statue down until the screams stopped, until it was cover in blood, till the rise and fall of Eren's chest stopped to a halt. The room was deadly silent. 

The little statue is dropped to the ground as the red fades back to a grey haze and the shock sets back in. Levi stares down in horror at what he's done. His vision focussed on his shaking hands covered in his blood. The hands that ended the life of his husband. Who laid in a puddle of his own blood, that pooled around the floor, staining it crimson. 

Levi places his shaky hand on Eren's shoulder and turns him on his back. Eren's eyes wide open in horror, mouth slightly a gap as if he was going to say something. The blood was smeared against his face and soaked in his dark hair, making it look black even. Levi slowly pulls Eren into his arms, holding onto his body, cradling his head in his arms. The feeling of blood would disgust him but he was in too much shock to care. Levi smoothed his hair back from his forehead with a gentle hand and placed a soft kiss against his forehead. He ran his hand over his face, closing his dead eyes as himself and the body rocked back and forth. A mantra of 'I'm sorry' never ending came out of his lips. 

"I'm so sorry, Eren. I'm a monster. I'm a monster. I never deserved you. You were right. About everything. I'm not even human. I love you but I hurt you." Levi sobbed. The still body in his arms doing nothing to comfort himself. He was dead. So very dead.

Levi closed his eyes as the tears continued to fall, dripping down on Eren skin. He opened his eyes as a bloodly hand grabbed at his wrist. 

"Why did you kill me, Levi? I thought you loved me." Eren's pale lips moved slowly, lifeless white glazed over eyes opening to stare up at Levi's watery ones that were wide with shock. Levi closed his eyes again. 

The feather light touch of his shirt being pulled causes Levi's eyes to snap open, hand grabbing onto the cause of it. Which ended up being someone's wrist, he had a tight grip on it but slowly loosened his hand as his eyes locked on a pair of green lively ones that stared back at his own in fear. Eren was alive and sitting in front of him, breathing. He wasnt leaving. Levi hadn't killed him. His heart squeezing at the thought of his dream of dead eyes that now looked alive and bright as the sun. 

He took in the beauty of the other, beautiful chocolate brown colored hair, big fearful eyes the color of the ocean, full lips, pale skin, and… purple bruises. The sight twisted his stomach. But before he could think into it any further his eyes traveled back to meet his. "Eren." A smile pulled at his thin lips. "I missed you so much." 

He watched as Eren swallowed and blinked a few times before uttering out. "I missed you too." 

He couldn't help himself and leaned forward, pressing his lips against the ones he yearned for. They felt soft against his own. He pulled back and witnessed as a soft blush warmed up his cheeks. "You're so beautiful." Levi says and he meant it. 

Levi wanted to stay awake, fear in his heart of witnessing that dream again. But the exhaustion took over and he closed his eyes. It was always the same dream. Sometimes he killed Eren differently but it was always the same out come. Eren would be trying to leave him, sometimes Eren would be at his office, in their house, even just at the store. Where ever Levi slept, Eren would appear to tell Levi it was over and everytime he tried to tell Levi they were breaking up, the rage would take over and he'd kill Eren. 

He'd either shoot him, stab him, beat him, even once he had run him over with his car. The deaths just got worse and worse. His nightmares haunted him. 

Levi feared the day when it would come true. When that dream would come to life and he'd kill his lover. If that day came. He hoped the devil himself tortured him in hell forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments motivate me to write.


End file.
